La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male
La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male è un film di fantascienza di Lhan Users che uscirà nel 2014 prodotto dalla Cinema Scocch di proprietà della Artis Cinema Production. Si basa sull'omonimo romanzo di Humphry Safety ed è la seconda parte di una trilogia ispirata ai tre romanzi di Safety che costituiscono il libro La Grande Cortina. E' il sequel de La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion (2013) e prequel de La Grande Cortina - L'Ultima Guerra. Il film dovrebbe durare due ore e tre quarti. Produzione e acquisto della Artis Il film è stato prodotto nel 2012 dalla casa di produzione scoccese Cinema Scocch con un budget di 35 milioni di dollari (70 milioni di leviatani). Il film è stato girato a Michelandia lungo il 2013 e la post-produzione si è conclusa nell'Ottobre 2013. La distribuzione era prevista per il 2014 da parte della stessa casa di produzione, ma per i mancati fondi dovuti alla comissariazione della Repubblica Scoccese all'ONU nel Settembre 2013, la Cinema Scocch ha venduto la trilogia del La Grande Cortina alla Artis Cinema Production ufficializzando l'accordo il 25 Novembre 2013. Il passaggio della trilogia (componente due film già prodotti di cui solo uno distribuito e una sceneggiatura) è avvenuto per un totale di 85 milioni di leviatani. La Artis ha ottenuto quindi i diritti del film La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion già distribuito dal 22 Maggio 2013 e gli incassi della vendita dei DVD e dei Blue Ray. La Artis avrà il compito di distribuire il film già girato e di realizzare con proprio budget il sequel de Il Nuovo Male. Distribuzione La prima locandina è stata distribuita dalla Cinema Scocch nel Settembre 2013 mentre l'uscita del primo trailer è stata fissata per il 26 Dicembre 2013. Il film, la cui uscita era prevista dalla Cinema Scocch per il 22 Maggio 2014, uscirà il 1° Febbraio 2014 come soluzione per non fare cozzare questo atteso capitolo di fantascienza con l'interesse riguardo al box office del film di stessa produzione The End che dovrebbe uscire lungo la seconda metà del 2014 e mirerebbe ad un incasso elevato. La premiere della Cinema Scocch era prevista, in grande stile, a Michelandia. Ovviamente essa si terrà nel Levian ma la Artis non si è ancora pronunciata sulla location, sulla data e sulle dimensioni di essa. Sequel I diritti della sceneggiatura del sequel La Grande Cortina - L'Ultima Guerra sono di proprietà della Artis Cinema Production. Tuttavia la casa di produzione non ha ancora confermato le intenzioni di investire il budget richiesto di 80 milioni di leviatani (che rischierebbe di renderlo un flop a livello nazionale) e quindi non è chiaro se e quando le riprese inizieranno. John Marsell, incaricato della Artis alla produzione della trilogia, ha annunciato il 30 Novembre 2013 che la regia sarebbe affidata a qualche altro regista e rimarrebbero invariati solo gli attori e il compositore Adolf Jaboken. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora, come nel precedente film, è stata affidata dalla Cinema Scocch a Adolf Jaboken. Come per il primo film nei titoli di coda interverranno degli artisti secondari, questa volta internazionali. Sono stati scelti per i titoli di coda Jennifer Lopez, Pitbull (Stati Uniti) e Woodkid (Francia). L'utilizzo di questi brani nel finale è diventato dubbio con l'acquisto della Artis Cinema Production per via di incongruenze legali. *1: Facts of Hortelion *2: The Last Evening of Febraury *3: The Secret of the Object *4: The Bombed House *5: The Great Courtin Shines *6: The Bomb Hyperdestructive *7: Embeser *8: Stoil *9: Love's Pains *10: The Collapse of Finance *11: Last Day of the Year *12: Hangover Says Me *13: Lurking in the Desert *14: Dinfivon *15: The Night of the Speeches *16: The Spacecraft *17: The Beautiful of the Space *18: Stoil and the Bomb *19: Triselion *20: Night in the Institute *21: Meetings *22: The Congress *23: The Truth About the Probe *24: Dinner at the Lussuria *25: The Political Ladder Begins *26: March *27: Goodbye, Mirrewil *28: Landing on Hortelion *29: The End of the Friendship *30: Hont Hort *31: Gambelus *32: The Secret Powers *33: Another Meeting *34: Sonorh *35: The Training Begins *36: At the Kinke Palace *37: The Dawn of the New Evil *38: Descovering the Powers *39: Blackmail *40: The Dissolution of the Parlament *41: Auto-training *42: The Dictator *43: War for All System *44: Dance Again di Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *45: Conquest of Spaces di Woodkid Categoria:Cinema